


Laugh

by Rigorsamsa



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gun Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigorsamsa/pseuds/Rigorsamsa
Summary: Tyler laughed, a lot. Constantly. All the time. But he was rarely happy.





	Laugh

Sometimes Tyler was happy.

Sometimes.

Tyler laughed,

a lot.

Constantly.

All the time.

But he was rarely happy.

Josh never knew why he was laughing.

Why he would grip the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles would go white

while he threw his head back and laughed,

and laughed,

and laughed.

And he didn’t know why he was laughing in the back of that alley.

Where he pummeled a man until he was black and blue just because he wanted to see him bleed.

He laughed the entire time.

He laughed after every punch.

After every snap.

After every scream.

He laughed when he pulled out the gun.

He laughed when the man begged for his life.

He laughed at the sound of a multitude of bullets impaling themselves into the man’s chest,

and arms,

and head.

He laughed so hard he didn’t see the horrified look on Josh’s face.

Didn’t hear him puking behind the dumpster while Tyler threw the man’s body inside.

Didn’t notice when Josh picked up the gun.

And when he did he just laughed even harder.

Until tears were pouring down his cheeks.

Until he was gasping for air.

He laughed as he walked closer to Josh,

who held the gun with trembling hands

and asked Tyler what was wrong with him?

But Tyler didn’t respond.

Just laughed as he put his mouth around the gun

and pulled the trigger.

Josh can still hear him laughing sometimes.

And now with a gun to his chest,

and then his temple,

and then his mouth,

he finally knows why.


End file.
